


Elementary, My Dear Watson

by teatearsandbbc



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teatearsandbbc/pseuds/teatearsandbbc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John's body language makes it very easy to deduce his feelings</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elementary, My Dear Watson

            It’s a Saturday, mid-October.  It’s late afternoon, the light pooling on the floor is golden, and the air has just an edge of fall crispness to it.  The smell of fall is everywhere and Doctor John Watson is in the kitchen at 221 B Baker Street making tea.  He’s somewhat lost in thought as he pours the steaming water over the leaves.  Sherlock is working at the table behind him, peering through a microscope and making little “aha” and “mmm” noises as he scribbles down notes on his latest experiment.  He’s been working on a series of break-ins in which the perpetrator seemingly disturbed nothing.  Scotland Yard had been in over their heads for three weeks before Lestrade finally called in Sherlock, throwing up his hands when one reporter asked if they were ever planning on releasing a report.  Lestrade was forced to answer that they had nothing to report and Sherlock had gotten a text pleading for assistance less than an hour after the segment aired.  Now he’s working on identifying the type of tobacco ash that was found at one of the scenes, a home which belonged to two non-smokers.  Astoundingly, that particular type isn’t contained in the already vast bounds of Sherlock’s expertise and the detective is going mad with the challenge. 

A vague smile crosses John’s face as the aroma of Earl Grey reaches his nose.  It occurs to him that he would quite like some biscuits to go along with his tea and as he turns around to grab the pack, he finds himself nose to nose with Sherlock.  His heart momentarily stops.  He is rarely this close to Sherlock.  Quite unsanctioned, his brain notes the delicious fragrance emanating from the taller man’s chest.  Sherlock seems to be frozen as well, his arm extended past John to reach for something.  John sees his eyes, those stunning eyes whose color seems to constantly be shifting, darting here and there, taking in information, drawing conclusions from the involuntary information John’s face is yielding.  The elevated heart rate.  The increased rate of respiration.  The slight beads of perspiration beginning to form at the temple.  The dilated pupils.  Unmistakable.  John can see the conclusion beginning to take form behind Sherlock’s eyes and he closes his own, pressing his lips together and turning his face away, bracing for the disgust and rejection.  He is in love with Sherlock Holmes, the most asexual being on the planet, and now his secret is out. 

But before he moves his face a quarter of an inch, he finds a long, white finger blocking its movement, resting gently, but unyieldingly on his jaw.  Bewildered, he opens his eyes.  Sherlock’s face fills his line of vision, and instead of the revolt he had expected, John finds a softness there which he has never seen in his flatmate before.  He only has a momentary glimpse of those stunning eyes and the - dare he say it - love behind them before they slide closed and Sherlock presses his lips against John’s.  The smaller man inhales sharply, his breath hitching in his throat before his own eyes drift shut and he finds himself kissing Sherlock back.  It’s a soft sort of kiss, but filled with long-contained desire and unmistakable joy.  John slides his hands up Sherlock’s hard chest and tangles his finger in those ebony curls, soft as midnight.  Sherlock’s long arms snake around John’s waist and up his back, pressing them closer together against the counter-top.  John is lost in this kiss, sensations everywhere.  Sherlock’s lips against his own, moving with his, those long, thin fingers pressing against his shoulder blades.  He feels Sherlock’s tongue dart out to touch against his bottom lip and he allows his mouth to fall open in response.  The consulting detective’s tongue slides into his mouth, exploring, probing, sliding along teeth and swirling around tongue in a dance of pure want.  John clings onto Sherlock tighter, reveling in the almost spiced taste of his mouth.  The two stand locked in an embrace against the kitchen counter until finally, John surfaces for air.  He is nearly panting with exhilaration and even Sherlock’s normal icy demeanor seems to be broken, his pupils dilated and his hands moving from John’s back to the countertop for support.  John is the first to break the silence.

            “Well,” he says, not really sure what else he can say, totally lacking any words to capture what just occurred.  Sherlock looks down at him and chuckles, his baritone laughter rumbling deep in his sculpted chest.  John’s heart skips a beat just feeling the vibration and he can see in Sherlock’s eyes that he takes note.

            “I think we can safely say we’ve ruined our friendship,” the taller man observes.  Dr. Watson gives a wan smile.

            “Yes, I would say that’s accurate,” he replies.  His heart rate speeds up as he asks, “So what do we do now?”  He can feel the adrenaline coursing through his veins as he waits with bated breath for Sherlock’s reply.  His flatmate’s lips curve into a smile as he feels the doctor’s pounding heart against his stomach.  In response, he leans down and kisses John lightly.

            “Elementary, my dear Watson.”  His lips trace a burning line across John’s jaw and down his neck, sending shivers of pleasure down the doctor’s spine.  He pulls back and deliberately places one thin hand on either side of his John’s face.  “We do what we have always desired.”  And with that, he presses his lips against John’s again, losing himself in the exhilaration of the kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave me comments and suggestions! I can be found on Tumblr at the same username (teatearsandbbc)


End file.
